


Just Open Up

by Crab_Lad



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman vs. Robin (2015)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Injury Recovery, Minor Injuries, idk - Freeform, not fluff but not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Dick finds Bruce bleeding in the museum, as he fixed him up, Dick has things to say to Bruce.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 26





	Just Open Up

“Jesus,” Dick hisses, snatching up the roll of bandages before grabbing the stitch thread and needle , “They really did a number on you.” 

Bruce snorts, wincing as the needle goes into his right pec, he’s never really liked them, “Yeah, you should see the other guy.” 

Dick glares at him, jabbing in the needle a little hard on purpose for the next go through. He’s really, frankly, not impressed by the stunt Bruce pulled. First of all, Damian is missing, second of all Bruce had been laying there nearly dead, and third of all, Dick was missing a really  _ good night _ with Kori. He had come here as a favor to Bruce and now it looked like he was going to have to risk his life, again, for this brat Bruce deemed worth saving. It didn’t matter that Damian’s “blood son” comments dug deep, Dick would never admit that. 

“Bruce, there was no other guy, just piles of black goo!” 

“Exactly,” Bruce monotoned, giving Dick a straight face. 

“Master Bruce, if I may,” Alfred cut in, “I have to agree with Master Dick here. What you did was foolish, the moment they began to overpower you, you should have returned home immediately.” 

  
Dick flashes Alfred an unimpressed look, for Bruce, as Bruce himself glares at his butler. The man tuts, turning with a swift swish of his waistcoat and promptly leaves the room. Dick knows he’s really just waiting for the right moment to scold Bruce, but is allowing this moment to themselves. 

He sighs, tying the string and clipping it. He’ll address the other areas in need of stitches later, for now he really needs to focus on getting the blood cleaned up. Bruce can barely lift an arm, move from the adrenaline that rushed out of him along with his blood. Any longer, and Dick’s not sure there would have been anything to patch up and throw back out. Thank God the old bat was able to hit the alarm. 

“I know what you’re thinking.” 

Rolling his eyes, Dick turned to Bruce with a wet washcloth, “Oh great detective, best in the land, do bestow upon me your wisdom and findings about what is happening in my brain.” 

Bruce scoffs, shifting a little. He’s gruff when he says, “You don’t always need to be so dramatic.” 

“Oh yeah?” Dick mutters back, applying just enough pressure to scrape off the drying blood, “Well, god forbid I be worried about you. It’s not like you matter to me or anything, it’s not like you have several other kids who would be lost without you.” 

There’s a silence that follows, telling in the fact that Bruce doesn’t respond. It’s rare that Dick actually includes himself or refers to him as one of Bruce’s kids, especially not after their falling out due to Jason’s death. Still, Dick won’t take it back, instead he applies the bandages a little too tightly, not attempting to be gentle. And despite the lack of communication, Dick can still read what Bruce is trying to say. It doesn’t change the fact that Bruce won’t say it, however. One day, hopefully, Dick will get him to open up.

“Just go easy on the kid, okay?” Dick pleads. He knows that whatever Bruce does is up to the Bat himself, but Dick just hopes he will listen. Bruce simply grunts in reply. 


End file.
